


21 Ways To Move On (Or Not)

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Post-Break Up, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Ficlet collection on post-breakup Sterek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt list](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/615378254758592512/post-break-up-au).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I literally can’t sleep alone anymore so I've shown up at your door in my pyjamas, can we have one more nap together, please?"

Stiles had tossed and turned on his bed for the past forty five minutes and yet he still didn't find any comfortable position. His bed felt too big. Too empty. Too quiet. And he didn't like it at all. 

He really should've just taken some sleeping pills, but he didn't like how groggy he would feel in the morning after. So he sighed, closed eyes forcefully and tried to count the sheep in his head. 

It didn't work. 

*

Stiles had tried so many things so that he could just fall asleep at night, but nothing seemed to be working. He even bought hugging pillows (right, it was  _ plural _ , he was that desperate), but  _ nothing worked _ . 

After two weeks, he gave up and finally started taking sleeping pills so that he just could got the fuck to sleep, but he was always a mess in the morning afterward. But it was okay. He would be able to sleep at some point. He could sleep alone just fine before  _ Derek _ , so why the hell he couldn't now? 

Stiles sighed as he got home to an empty apartment and dropped himself on the couch, rubbing his temple in frustration. It had been a month since he and Derek broke up, and he felt miserable still. He thought the man was the love of his life and that they would be together forever, but apparently it wasn't true. Though now that he thought about it, Stiles didn't even remember why the hell they broke up.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, and saw the text notification from Lydia. 

_ Emergency morning meeting at 7.30 tomorrow. I'll send the file to you and you'll be presenting it with me. Don't mess it up, Stilinski.  _

And a few seconds after, an email notification came up, with the presentation file attached to it. Stiles skimmed it, a little relieved that he knew all the stuff already so assisting Lydia on it would be pretty easy, but then he froze.

The meeting was at 7 fucking 30 in the morning. With sleeping pills, there was no way he would be coherent at that time even after two cups of coffee. And without sleeping pills, he wouldn't be able to sleep and wouldn't be coherent either way. 

Stiles groaned. He was so screwed. Lydia would kill him. 

*

Stiles tried. He  _ fucking tried _ , alright? But it was over midnight and he was still restless in bed, and the meeting would be in 6 hours so he really needed some shut eye, so he said, "Fuck it," as he jumped out of the bed, didn't bother to change out from his pyjamas as he grabbed his bag and car key, then drove to the other side of the town. 

Stiles already knocked on the front door when he realized the flaw in his plan. What if Derek already had someone else? 

Though before he could turn around and scram, the door flung open and Derek was standing there, looking surprised to see Stiles there. 

"Stiles?" he said. 

Stiles knew he was missing Derek, but it hit him harder now that Derek was standing in front of him. His heart ached just at the sight of him, and he wanted to hug him and told him that he was sorry and that they should be together again because he was miserable, but instead of saying all that, he waved his hand awkwardly. 

"Sorry to bother you—I'm just—forget it. Nevermind. Sorry. You can go back to sleep. I'll just go. Bye." 

"Stiles, wait." 

Those two words successfully stopped Stiles on his track of running away from Derek's place as fast as possible. This was so embarrassing already. 

"What do—what's up?" Derek asked, his ridiculous eyes looked worried, and Stiles' heart sunk. Going back here was a bad idea. It wouldn't do anything to ease him into moving on from this man. At all. It was a  _ bad idea _ . 

Stiles considered to just run away and asked Derek to pretend that this never happened, but then he took a glance at his phone and he had  _ five hours _ to sleep properly now.  _ Goddammit.  _

"I can't sleep," Stiles finally admitted, sighing. "I just can't sleep alone anymore and I've tried so many things that didn't work and I have an emergency morning meeting tomorrow—or is it today? But I really can't mess it up or Lydia would kill me so here I am, hoping you would let me sleep with you—just sleeping, I promise—one last time." Stiles took a deep breath. "But don't worry. It's a weird idea, I know, with us no longer together, so I understand if you refuse. I'm just gonna go back. Sorry, Derek. Bye." 

"Come in." 

Stiles stopped, blinked at Derek. "Huh?" 

"Come inside. Let's sleep. I don't mind." 

Stiles blinked again, though he followed Derek inside and let the man close the door behind them. "You don't mind?" 

Derek raked his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "It's fine. Come on." Derek reached for Stiles' hand, led him upstairs to his bedroom. "I actually can't sleep as well."

It took a while until Stiles could control his surprise and smiled at Derek. "Really? Good thing I came over then." 

"Yeah." Derek nodded and reciprocated the smile. "Good thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We promised to stay friends but we’re doing the same stuff we did when we were a couple and I don’t wanna point it out because I don’t want it to stop."

Breaking up when you were in the same pack was hard. Stiles knew it already from Scott and Allison, then Jackson and Lydia's experience, and he thought it wouldn't happen to himself. 

But it did. 

And it was way harder, because Derek was the alpha, so the mood of everyone in the pack would be affected as well. 

So, in order to keep everything calm, they made a promise that they wouldn't make it awkward. Derek was already being Stiles' best friend even before they got together, so it wasn't supposed to be that hard to get back to being friends like before, right? 

*

The first thing to not make everything awkward and not raise the pack's concern was to not avoid each other. 

So, the first pack meeting after they broke up, Stiles let himself into Derek's apartment like usual and sat down next to the alpha. Because that was his usual spot. The rest of the pack had this surprised expression on their face, clearly expecting Stiles to pick the furthest seat or for Derek to move away, but no. Instead, Derek put his hand around Stiles' shoulder to squeeze it gently like he used to do, and started the pack meeting, with his hand still around Stiles' shoulder. 

Gradually, everyone relaxed at that display and they seemed content. Stiles nudged Derek at it, exchanged smiles that they succeeded in not making everyone so worried. 

*

It became a thing. They broke up, but they kept doing the things they did when they were still a couple. Derek had his hand on Stiles' lower back when they were walking together, stealing each other's food off of their plate during pack dinner, the bickering, how Stiles always hugged Derek when he needed some comfort and even let him laid down on his lap and carded his fingers through his hair, and even the hanging out on each other's space all the time. 

Stiles thought they were supposed to ease the pack into their break up, but at this point, it didn't feel like it? It still felt like when they were together and the thing was, Stiles didn't want to point it out to Derek because  _ he didn't want it to stop.  _

He liked it, okay? He liked it so much and the only things they didn't do were kissing and having sex and Stiles really, really badly wanted those things to happen again as well. 

He was so screwed. But what did you expect. No one could move on from Derek Hale. He was such an attentive boyfriend and Stiles was stupid into letting him go in the first place. 

*

Stiles was busy doing research on Wendigo while Derek lounging on his bed, doing his part of research with the bestiary when his Dad walked in. 

"Any progress?" he asked, and Stiles huffed frustratingly which was supposed to he enough answer, but Derek elaborated anyway because he always had this urge to be polite around the Sheriff. 

"Not really. We're probably going to pick up more books from the vault if we can't find anything." 

Sheriff hummed in understanding. "Let me know if you need anything on my part. Also, Derek, I expect you to be there in our weekly dinner every Friday again." 

At that, Stiles turned his head from his computer to his Dad so fast he was sure he got a whiplash. "What? Why? We broke up! You said Friday dinner is for significant others only." 

At his statement, his dad blinked. "You still broke up?" he asked, shocked. "I thought you made up already. Scott and Erica told me you made up, acting like a couple again. So I just assumed..." 

Now, it was Stiles turned to gawk at his dad. "Wha—"

"I'm so sorry," his dad said, looking genuinely apologetic now. "I also think you got back together because you hung out right before—sorry. I'm sorry." 

Stiles really didn't know what to say now. But for once, Derek was the one who broke the silence. 

"I'll come to the dinner, Sheriff," he said. Now, Stiles turned his face to him, shocked.  _ What? Did he just _ —

And when his gaze locked with Derek, Derek continued, "But maybe if I can have some time alone with Stiles right now, Sir? I believe we have something we have to discuss." 

From the corner of his eyes, Stiles could see his dad smiling. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Have a good talk." And right before he turned to leave, "And in case the talk went well, I just wanna let you two know that I'm gonna be back by ten. Make sure I don't walk into you—"

"Bye, Dad!" Stiles cut off quickly, closed the door behind his dad and turned to face Derek again who was smiling softly at him. 

"Come here so we can talk." 

Stiles couldn't help but smile back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen I know I can’t just show up at your apartment at six in the morning but I need coffee and no one makes it like you do."

Stiles expected Derek to open the door with a growl and a scowl on his face. Damn, he even expected Derek to  _ not open the door at all _ , leaving Stiles miserable in front of his apartment. 

Or worse, it would be  _ someone else _ who opened the door. 

But worry not. Stiles had prepared for all scenarios mentioned above. 

If Derek opened the door with a growl-and-scowl, Stiles would plead and beg and promised to pay him or whatever else he needed to do. If Derek ignored him, Stiles was so ready to ring the fire alarm, consequences be damned. If it was  _ someone else  _ who opened the door? Stiles would muster up a smile and act as if he was Derek's good friend. He could be charming too, goddammit. 

But when Derek opened the door, Stiles didn't expect him to look at him with a raised eyebrow, a little surprised but resigned at the same time, which was what he actually did.

It threw Stiles off a little before he scrambled to his explanation. "I know, I know it's six a.m and so freaking early but I really, really need a favor, dude." 

"Don't call me dude." 

Stiles took it as permission to continue. "I have morning class and I need coffee and I've been trying to acquaint myself with every coffee shop in the area for the past month, but I must admit that no one makes coffee like you do, Derek. The others are just shit. Can you please make me one? I promise I will make myself scarce as fast as possible after you fix me a cup. Just one cup." 

Derek stayed silent. His eyes scrutinized Stiles, but Stiles didn't avert his gaze. He pouted his lips a little, and tried to copy Scott's puppy eyes, which somehow always worked on Derek back then when they were  _ boyfriends _ . He knew the chance of it worked now was very low, but it wouldn't hurt to try. 

After a while and Derek still didn't say anything and Stiles really needed that coffee  _ now _ or he was going to be late to class, he was about to open his mouth again to beg some more when Derek sighed and moved away from the door, a silent gesture for Stiles to come in. 

"Oh my God. Thank you! You're the best," Stiles grinned widely at him, following him to the kitchen.

And when Derek said, "You can come tomorrow too. Or whenever. I don't mind," Stiles might or might not trip on his own foot, successfully fall on butt and look at Derek with his mouth hanging open. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We broke up after I left and moved away and months later I find out you rushed to the airport to stop me but you were too late."

"Are you going to come home for Christmas this year, or you gonna fly your dad there like usual?" 

Stiles plopped himself down on his couch and fixed the position of his phone. "Not sure, Scotty," he answered. "I want to come back, meet you guys also, but I don't know. You know why I'm reluctant to come back to Beacon Hills." 

"Stiles," Scott said, using his True Alpha tone which actually didn't really work on Stiles. "It's been five years. I don't think it would make pack meeting awkward anymore. He healed. You healed. Both of you made peace already. But you guys still pack, break up or not." 

Stiles didn't respond to that, just kept chewing his bottom lip. 

"Look at me and Allison," Scott took Stiles' silence as a cue to talk about The Great Break Up of Scallison, which to be honest, Stiles already knew everything about it. He was  _ there _ , goddammit. Stiles rolled his eyes, forgot that Scott couldn't see him, but he hoped his werewolf sense caught it somehow. 

"We're fine. Very chill. Like adults." 

Apparently Scott didn't feel him rolling his eyes. 

"I know, I know," Stiles said, sighing and buried himself deeper on the couch. "But both you and Allison are nice people who can behave. While Derek and I? I think we're gonna make stuff awkward no matter what." 

"But I miss you, dude," Scott said. "The last time I saw you was three years ago. That's not fair. You're my brother. I need to see you more often." 

Stiles chuckled. He was sure Scott was doing his puppy eyes. "Alright. Let me talk to my dad and see whether I will go back or not." 

"Awesome!" Scott exclaimed, his excitement made Stiles grin. "You can also talk it out with Derek, you know. Have some closure." 

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah. Talk. With Derek. That would be great since the guy loves talking so much." It still hurt every time Stiles thought about their breakup. How he asked Derek whether he would move away with him after he landed himself a job in New York but Derek outright said, "No. It won't work." The guy didn't even try to explain, left Stiles standing there, dumbfounded for a while, before he decided to leave.

"Stop being so sarcastic. And Derek is getting better at talking, you know," Scott said. "You leaving punched some senses into him, I think. He tried to be better. He still regretted the day you left. He went to the airport but got held back midway by that rogue omega attack. He couldn't stop mopping for months after—" 

" _ What _ ?" Stiles cut Scott off, sitting upright in his surprise. " _ He what?" _

"He couldn't stop mop—"

"No! You said he went to the airport?!" 

"Yeah? He said he wanted to explain to you that he couldn't move right at that moment but he would in a few months and explain his reasoning as well. He hasn't told you all that?" 

Stiles was gawking openly, staring at his floor but his mind was on Derek _ freaking _ Hale, who apparently was so bad at communicating. He didn't even call—alright, that one was Stiles' fault. He blocked Derek's number and deleted all his texts without even reading it because it hurt every time he saw Derek's name flashed on his phone screen. 

Stiles groaned and hit his head against the back of his couch repeatedly. "You know what, Scottie? I still have some annual leaves left, I will take it all and go back to Beacon Hills next week. Do me a favor? Keep Derek stays in place during my visit. I need to talk to him."

"For real?! Awesome!! I will make sure Derek stays there. Don't worry, dude. See you next week!" 

"See you next week." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You keep calling me over to get rid of spiders from your apartment and I’m pretending I don’t know you’re not afraid of them at all because I miss you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or in this case I changed spiders to gnomes.

_ Gnome problem. Come over. _

_That_ was the third text of the gnome problem from this week only. Stiles wasn't sure why the hell the gnome population of Beacon Hills suddenly increased drastically, but it was getting annoying. 

The only good thing coming out of it was the fact that it meant Stiles could be in Derek's loft just as often as before they broke up without being a nuisance. Because he was  _ helping _ with this gnome problem. 

So, Stiles grabbed his key and drove over to Derek. When he reached the loft, Derek was already waiting in front of the door with his signature glare and Stiles had to hold back the urge to run towards him and kissed him senseless because they  _ broke up _ already. He did an awkward wave instead and said, "Yo. How many this time?" 

"Five. Maybe." 

That wasn't many. Last week they got thirteen. And it was such a pain in the ass to hunt them over and threw them back out to the preserve. 

"Let's get started then," Stiles said again, nodded to Derek and walked ahead of him to enter the loft. 

Unlike what was being told on TV, gnomes weren't cute at all. The creature was small, only as big as an adult's palm, kind of shaped like a potato, but with sharp teeth and mischievous eyes. It wasn't actually venomous, but it would still be painful if you got bitten and they were a little hard to shake off once they bit you. So, avoiding its teeth was the best way possible. 

Before long, Stiles and Derek had started to hunt the gnomes around the loft. The little shits were fast, but they were used to it. Stiles was glad that their teamwork still  _ worked _ even when they weren't together anymore. It made his heart ache though, because he really, really wanted to try to ask Derek to get back with him but he didn't know how, and he was also pretty sure that Derek wouldn't want to. Their break up was final after all. 

Almost an hour later, they managed to hunt all the gnomes and threw it away to the preserve, and now Stiles was trying to look for an excuse to stay a little longer in the loft, when Isaac suddenly bursted in with a sack of something in his hand. 

"Hey, Derek, sorry I took too long. I got more gnomes—oh shit Stiles' already here," Isaac cut himself off as his eyes widened in horror. He froze in the middle of the room, something inside his sack struggled violently but Isaac didn't pay attention to it. He quickly pulled his phone from his back pocket instead and cursed loudly. "I missed your text," Isaac said, gulping. "And I—I was such in a rush I didn't notice the jeep or his sce—"

"Get out," Derek growled, and Isaac didn't need to be told twice. He rushed out from the way he came in and Stiles blinked at the empty space he just vacated as he tried to digest what happened. 

Stiles was aware that Derek could actually get rid of the gnome problem by himself, or asking for Isaac's help since he lived with the alpha, therefore it was the fastest solution rather than texting Stiles who lived twenty minutes away. But Derek  _ always _ texted him. And Isaac was never present whenever Stiles was here for the gnome problem, except for the current situation where Isaac appeared, apparently bringing  _ gnomes _ with him.

Huh.

"Derek—" 

"I miss you," Derek cut him off, looking resigned and frustrated at the same time. "I miss you, okay? And I don't know how to tell you, thus the stupid idea about gnomes."

Derek was avoiding looking at him, so Stiles approached him and reached his hand to intertwine their fingers together. The act made Derek finally look up, eyes filled with surprise and hope. Stiles smiled at him. 

"Well, I miss you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or thoughts that is not related to the story, or technical issues you want to tell me about this fic, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
